Fallout: Vault 101
by TomTheCat1
Summary: A short Amata x Lone Wanderer (f) story taking place immediately after the quest The Waters of Life
1. Chapter one

**DISCLAIMER: This is the first thing I've ever published. As you'll see by the writing, it took about an hour. Any and all criticism is welcome. Rating 'M' for language and sexual themes. Enjoy!...maybe?**

Fallout: Vault 101

I wander through Springvale, rubbing whats left of the scar on my head. A small dust devil blows past as I reflect on the events of the last few weeks.

"Those loonies on Point Lookout, with that...punga fruit stuff." I think to myself. "Those hallucinations were surreal...just like Vault 106 with the gas."

On my Pip-Boy, Three Dog gives a GNR Public Service Announcement about Raiders.

"Then...Dad...those Enclave BASTARDS!" I nearly shout, kicking over a rusted mailbox. "I almost get myself killed all those times. Fought through Raiders, Super Mutants, Ferals, everything!" I grumble to nobody in particular. "The death I've survived, the death I've caused...only rewarded with more. That piece of shit Colonel Autumn better watch his back." A tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away, creating a black smudge of filth on my face.

"Fucking Wasteland."

Suddenly, Bob Crosby's 'Happy Times' is cut off by garbled static.

"You're on your own this time, Three Dog." I say, slapping the top of the Pip-Boy a few times. "I'm not fixing that damn transmitter agai-"

"This is an automated distress message from Vault-Tec Vault 101." Says a robotic voice.

"The hell?"

"Message begins:"

"Colleen, listen." Says a familiar voice.

"Amata?!"

"It's felt like a long time since you left, but I know you're still out there." Thoughts of her fly through my head. My tenth birthday party, taking the G.O.A.T., our...moments...then her helping me escape.

"Things got much worse down here after you left." Amata continues. The hallucinations! I remember now! Most of them had her in them. In Vault 106 she ran towards me...then she was being murdered by security guards... Then Point Lookout. She was...dead.

"God..." I think to myself. "...so much death."

"My father has started to go crazy with power. I've tried talking to him, but nothing is working. Please, Colleen, we need your help. I need your help."

"Overseer Almodovar." I shake my head. "Of course. Though...part of me is glad I spared him. At least Amata still has a father."

"I've changed the Vault door password to my name. If you care enough to help us, you should remember it."

"Message repeats." Says the robot. I turn off the radio before it can continue and head up the hill where Vault 101 resides.


	2. Chapter 2

tick tack tiktaktik*

'AMATA'

PASSWORD ACCEPTED. STAND BACK*

The massive steel door grinds open. The yellow caution lights spin on the ceiling. I ready my Xuanlong Assault Rifle, unsure what...or who to expect.

Memories of my escape return. Nearly 2 months ago.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left." I think to myself. "Would things be any different?"

"Hold it right there!" I whip around and train my sights on a man in Vault 101 Security gear. "I don't know how you got in here but….hold on…." The officer lifts his riot mask to reveal Herman Gomez.

"It's you! Colleen!" He says.

"Officer Gomez." I reply with relief, lowering my rifle. "It's good to see you again."

"I wish it were under better circumstances." Gomez agrees, stowing his baton. "But...what are you doing here?"

"I got a distress call on my Pip Boy." I explain. "From Amata."

Gomez looks down. "She and the other kids have started an uprising against the Overseer. They want to leave the Vault."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." He looks up at me, with my worn Wasteland Wanderer outfit, strapped with MOLLE pouches filled with rifle magazines. Backpack filled with food, gun parts and medical stuff.

"You've been out there for a while. Maybe you could help. Show everyone how dangerous the world has become."

I look to the door with 'ATRIUM' written above it, then towards the Vault door where I came from.

"Or...you could leave. I'll pretend I didn't see you. Nobody will ever know."

I look back to Officer Gomez.

"No." I say. "I can't just leave again. Can you lead me to Amata?"

Gomez nods with a smile. "Follow me."

The Vault is exactly how I remember it: Narrow, winding, confusing. After several minutes of walking, Gomez stops at the foot of a flight of stairs leading to the Clinic and Classroom.

"Right up there." He says. "I can't go any further. They don't exactly like Vault Security poking around."

"Thank you, Gomez." I reply with a nod. We shake hands, and Gomez quickly retreats.

As I walk up the stairs, I think about what I'm going to say. The outside world is Hell, but so is down here. At least under Alphonso's leadership...Hmm….

In my trance, I nearly walk into Butch, who is armed with a switchblade.

"Colleen?" He says. "That you?"

"Hi, Butch." I reply. He responds to this by lifting me up in a bear hug.

"The prodigal daughter returns!" Butch says happily, setting me back down.

"What the hell happened down here?" I ask. "It looks like you're under martial law."

"That's cuz we are." He says matter-of-factly. "The Overseers nuts. His goons have almost killed us a few times." Then Butch looks at me again. "Wait….how the hell did you get in here?"

"Amata sent me a message." I explain once again. "Officer Gomez escorted me here."

Butch nods at this. "For a spook, Gomez was always cool. Remember your tenth birthday?"

"I remember you being an ass." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah...those were the days. Amata is in the Clinic over there."

"Thanks Butch. And hey!" Butch turns around.

"Tunnel Snakes Rule!"

"You know it!" Butch smiles as he returns to his guard post.

I walk into my father's old Clinic and find several childhood friends. Wally Mack and Freddie Gomez chat in the corner. The Mr. Handy called Andy is attempting to operate on someone in the other room. Amata and Susie go over some plans.

Amata.

She looks up as I enter the room, stopping mid sentence.

"Colleen." She says, stepping towards me. We embrace tightly in the middle of the Clinic.

"You came back." Amata says, pulling back. "I don't believe it!"

"Well I...was in the neighborhood and-" She cuts me off with a deep kiss. My face goes red, having been caught off guard.

"Uhh…"

Amata's face goes red as well. She smiles.

"So...how's the "Brighter Future Underground" been treating you?" I ask.

"Look around." Susie pipes up. "That should give you some idea." She gives me an angry look.

"A lot of people blame your father, and you, for what happened that night." Amata explains.

"Officer Gomez, as well as Butch, mentioned an uprising?" I say questioningly.

Amata nods. "We want to leave the Vault."

I give a confused look. "Then leave. What's stopping you?"

"No. Not like that. Keep living here, but open the Vault to trade with Wastelanders and go exploring."

"That won't be easy." I say. "I've seen what Vault-Tec planned for 101. Isolationism. No one ever leaves."

Everyone in the room looks at me as if I had three heads.

"Planned?" Wally asks. "What are you talking about?"

"There are other Vaults out there. Hundreds of them. Each one is secretly a social experiment. 101 is Isolation. That's why the Overseers have been the way they are. Especially Alphonso."

"Oh speaking of." Amata interjects. "How is your father? Did you find him?"

"Yeah I…..I did." I say. "He's….not...uh...here anymore."

"What happened?" My friend asks.

"At the Jefferson Memorial. He built a water purifier." I begin. "Like the one here in the Vault, but on a much larger scale. It's supposedly able to purify millions of gallons of water all at once. Then it was to be distributed throughout the Wasteland. But then…"

The others come closer, listening intently.

"The Enclave. A group from before the Great War. They have an outpost here in D.C. They attacked Project Purity, trying to claim our work for their own. My father...sacrificed himself to keep the Enclave from getting it first."

The room is silent for a time, everyone absorbing the story I just told.

"That's why James left?" Amata asks. "To start this Project?"

"No it was started a long time ago. Before I was born… James and I weren't born in the Vault. Alphonso let us in on the condition that James became the Vault's doctor. Oh and we weren't the first. People have come in, escaped...the Overseers have been lying to us."

"All the more reason to leave." Amata says defiantly.

"I'm here to help."

"Try finding Mr. Brotch. He got arrested by Security last night. Hopefully none of the Officers will give you trouble."

"Alphonso knows I'm here." I say. "No doubt he's expecting me to pull something."

"Please don't do anything rash." Amata pleads.

"Who me?" I say in mock offense. "Don't worry, babe." I place a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make things right."

After planting a kiss on her cheek, I head for the Overseer's Office.


	3. Chapter Three

Graffiti covers many of the halls I walk through. Some overhead lights flicker, making buzzing noises. Security Officers, citizens, and rebels alike sidestep me. As I walk, I spot the Security office. The only person inside is the teacher, Mr. Brotch, seated in the holding cell. I enter and close the door behind me.

"Mr. Brotch!"

He looks up, cheek slightly swollen from a baton swing.

"Colleen." He says. "Our Pip Boy Programmer returns." We share a chuckle, thinking back to the G.O.A.T. exam.

"I'm here to help." I say.

Mr. Brotch stands and points to a nearby computer terminal. "That computer should open my cell."

*WELCOME TO ROBCO INDUSTRIES () TERM-LINK*

SET TERMINAL/INQUIRE

*RIT V-300*

SET FILE/PROTECTION-OWNER:RWED ACCOUNTS.F

SET HALT RESTART/MAINT

*Initializing ROBCO Industries(tm) MF BOOT AGENT v2.3.0

*RETROS-4.02.08

*Copyright 2077 RobCo Ind. Maintenance Mode

RUN DEBUG/ACCOUNTS.F

After quite a bit of typing, I unlock the cell door. Mr. Brotch exits and we shake hands.

"Thanks for the rescue. By the way, have a look at one of the files in there. I think Security is going to try something." With that, he heads off to the Rebel area. I turn back to the console and open a file titled 'Raid Plan'.

"Oh God...They're going to kill everyone!"

I quickly print out the plan and head to the Overseer's office.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up." Alphonso says as I enter. He hasn't moved from his spot at the window overlooking the Atrium.

"Your arrival is no surprise. The work of my daughter, no doubt." The Overseer continues. I enter the room slowly and the door closes with a hiss.

"Amata is important to me." I say.

"Clearly." he nods towards a monitor behind his desk, displaying our earlier kiss in the Clinic freeze-frame.

"Don't be bashful." Alphonso says plainly. "I've known for quite some time, and I hold no prejudice. I merely...question...her choice." He slowly turns to face me.

"Did you really think you could just come crawling back? Slip in like a teenager missing curfew? Maybe given up looking for dear old daddy?"

I glare at him at the mere mention of Dad. "James is dead." I growl. "He died right in front of me."

Alphonso shrugs. "Not surprising. He did have a tendency to bite off more than he could chew."

For a moment, I consider painting the wall behind him with his blood and walking out. His continued speaking stops me.

"Well that's too bad for you. You have no future in this Vault. You aren't welcome here."

"Under your leadership, nobody in this Vault has much of a future." I say.

"Not necessarily." Alphonso retorts. "This current predicament is not my doing. By locking down the Vault, I'm protecting it from those ruffians down in the Clinic. The anarchists my daughter is leading."

"It's not just the rebels." I say. "Your own Security are planning something."

"Is that so? Humor me."

I hand him a printout from the terminal. "It's all here. They're planning a raid tonight."

Alphonso makes two fists in frustration, crumpling the edges of the sheet of paper.

"Damnit! I told them not to resort to violence again. The Vault's numbers can't take any more losses." He drops the paper in defeat.

"Perhaps you're right." Alphonso says with a sigh. "I've presided over the most catastrophic events in this Vault's history of operation. I can't lead like this anymore."

He walks to his desk and taps a few buttons.

"All officers, this is the Overseer. I order you to cease and desist. Stand down."

I look at him questioningly.

"I can't lead this Vault, but I know who can. Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone please, listen closely."

A large group of most of the Vault's inhabitants make a circle around Amata and Alphonso Almotovar.

"In my attempts to keep us all safe," Alphonso begins. "perhaps I've been a bit...overzealous. Lives have been lost, but even worse. Lives have been stopped." He looks to Amata. "In my mission to keep you safe, I have kept you from growing up." He turns his attention to the rest of the group. "I know I have made these mistakes, and I would make them again if necessary. Which is why...I cannot remain your Overseer."

"Father?" Amata says worriedly. "What's this about?"

"Amata, I hereby appoint you to be Overseer of Vault 101. You've proven to me that you can make the difficult choices for the good of the Vault. I'm just….sorry I couldn't see that earlier. Consider it one of my many mistakes."

Amata looks down for a moment, absorbing everything we were just told.

"Thank you, father." She says finally. "I'll...do my best to keep us safe. Inside the Vault, and beyond."

"I know you will, my dear. Now if you'll all excuse me….I feel very...worn down."

With that, Alphonso leaves the room. The group begins to gradually disperse, except for Amata, who still stands in the middle.

"I...I don't know what to say." She says as I approach. "My father has stepped down as Overseer. I have to assume it's because of something you said, or did."

I shrug. "We just had a conversation. I explained a few things. It was all very civil."

"Pfff. You and him? Civil?" Amata says with surprise. "I expected the outside world to change you. That maybe you wouldn't be the best friend I remember."

"Oh? And now?"

"Well...now I see that it didn't. Not one bit."

"You know, I really missed you up there, Amata." I say.

"I'd say you missed the showers here as well." She replies with a laugh, pinching her nose. I look down at the grime on my clothes, and sweat marks on the underarms of my shirt. "Maybe a little."


	6. Chapter Six

"Hey, Amata!" I call from the restroom of my old quarters, wrapping myself in a towel.

"Yeah?" Comes the reply a moment later.

"Remember how I said that the other Vaults were social experiments?"

"Yeah….what about it?"

"Well...I experienced one of them...first hand." I walk out into the living area to find Amata holding the picture of my father and I that Jonas took. She looks up as I enter the room.

"Vault 106." I say, sitting down on the couch.

"What happened there?" Amata asks, placing the picture back on my desk and sitting next to me.

"The scientists pumped psychoactive drugs into the air to see how the Vault residents would react. Some mellowed out into a stupor. Others...went insane. Murdered everyone. Some were even still alive when I got there. I...I had to kill them. They were nuts!"

Amata places a hand comfortingly on my thigh.

"While I was there, I started to see shit. Everything would turn to a purple tint, and I would see stuff that wasn't there. People from 101. The Holdens, Mary and Tom? I saw them running down a hallway towards me. I saw my father in the science wing. And I saw you."

"Me?"

"You. God it was awful. You were in a sealed room getting beaten to death by a security officer. And there was no way I could stop it."

The two of us look into each other's eyes. Hers are a light hazel, like her hair.

"I guess that's another reason why I came back." I say. "I just...had to make sure you were okay. That you were safe."

"Hey. Of course I'm safe." She says. "We're in a Vault!" Then she looks down for a moment. "Oh my God I just realized what I said."

The two of us laugh, reminiscing about growing up together. I explain Project Purity and the outside world. Amata describes what happened after I escaped.

"It was a fuckin nightmare." She says with a sigh. "Radroaches everywhere. My father's….goons on a killing spree. It's probably a good thing you weren't here."

I stand and move to my now clean clothes, folded and neatly stacked on the coffee table. "Why is that?" I ask, dropping the towel. After a few moments of silence, I turn around and see Amata entranced by the small show I'm putting on.

"Ahem."

She shakes her head. "Huh?"

I shoot her a knowing smirk. "I said why is that? Good that I wasn't here?"

"Because of how you are." Amata says simply. "Too rebellious for your own good."

"Am not!"

"You tried talking Mr. Brotch into not giving you the G.O.A.T." She says with an eyeroll.

I look down at the pants I'm pulling on. I nod. "You got me there."

"You probably would be in my position, leading the rebellion, just with most of your followers more angry at you than anything else."

I wrinkle my nose at her, pulling on my shirt.

"So…" Amata begins. "What's next for the Lone Wanderer?"

I give her a hopeful look.

THE END

 **Well thats it. My first published story. I have more for the future id this one goes well enough. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
